What She Doesn't Say
by goldengirl2707
Summary: Entry for Jacob Black N Pack Writing Challenges 500 Word Drabble Challenge #9: Steps by Hermann Hesse – How will you interpret his poem? An alternate ending for Edward and Bella's Wedding, a J/B drabble


_Entry for JBNP Writing Challenges #9_

_Summary: 500 Word Drabble Challenge #9: Steps by Hermann Hesse – How will you interpret his poem?_

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AN: This is not what I originally intended to write. I started off wanting Jacob to tell Bella it was too late... But then I couldn't. I'm pretty proud of how it came out - and incredibly - the first word count was 498 without editing. I got to 500 after re-reading. The italics below are directly from Eclipse._

* * *

"Rip the earth in two with your mind

Seal the urge which ensues with brass wires

I never meant you any harm

But your tears feel warm as they fall on my forearm

But close my eyes for a while

Force from the world a patient smile

How can you say that your truth is better than ours?

Shoulder to shoulder, now brother, we carry no arms

The blind man sleeps in the doorway, his home

If only I had an enemy bigger than my apathy I could have won

But I gave you all

I gave you all, I gave you all…."

- _I Gave You All_ by Mumford&Sons

* * *

_For the tiniest fragment of that second, I saw the bobbing heads of two small, black-haired children, running away from me into the familiar forest. When they disappeared, they took the rest of the vision with them._

_And then, quite distinctly, I felt the splintering along the fissure line in my heart as the smaller part wrenched itself away from the whole._

_Jacob's lips were still before mine were. I opened my eyes and he was staring at me with wonder and elation._

She thinks about this moment long after it is over.

She thinks about it when Alice tells her which wedding invitations to buy, and what kind of flowers they will have.

She thinks about it when she sees the look of disappointment on her father's face when he realizes she's actually going through with the wedding.

She thinks of it when she's getting her final dress fitting, knowing that the dress is far too fancy and the heels far too high, but it's easier to do what her future sister-in-law wants than it is to argue about it

She thinks of it when Esme excitedly describes the food, which she thinks of as odd, considering that half the wedding guests won't be eating any high priced appetizers or fancy fruit sculptures.

She thinks of it when the dawn breaks on the day of her wedding. She isn't listening to Rosalie while she does her hair, but she is grateful that the beautiful blonde doesn't mention it. When Alice leaves the room to make the final preparations, she hears Rose whisper, "I would help you leave, you know. I would hate you for breaking my brother's heart, but I wouldn't hesitate; you deserve more than my family can give you."

She's still thinking of it when the door clicks shut, and she is alone.

She's still thinking of it when the music begins to play downstairs, and when she steadfastly refuses to look at her father's sad face before he walks her down the aisle.

She's still thinking of it when they have their first dance.

She's still thinking of it when her new husband announces that there is a surprise wedding gift. She's crying when he says, "The best man has arrived."

Jacob's arms are around her and she knows she has to tell him. She rambles and stumbles over her words, but he _has_to know. But she's not finished when he shakes her, his large hands over her shoulders. "I would have given you _everything_," he swears, and she knows he is angry. But she deserves it; she has _hurt_ him.

There is a rustle in the trees and she turns to see Rosalie watching them.

There is silence. She can feel his hands on her, burning, setting her heart on fire. She's still thinking about it, and knows now that she will never, _ever_ forget.

"Go," the blonde vampire tells them, and she sees forgiveness in her eyes.

They run, and never look back.


End file.
